


Wait

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil tests Clint's patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [avengers100](http://avengers100.livejournal.com/). Prompt: Anticipation

He had goosebumps on every inch of exposed skin. The room wasn’t cold though. That wasn’t the cause at all. No, the man with his lips pressed softly to a patch of skin just above Clint’s hipbone. Yeah, _he_ was the cause. This shivery, electric feeling. That was entirely his fault.

 

His tongue touched the line that connected Clint’s leg to the rest of him and Clint groaned, hips lifting in an invitation to just get on with it. That never worked. “Phil… come on. Just… God, Please….”

 

He felt more than heard the chuckle that brought on. “Not yet.”


End file.
